A Saiyan, in Love?
by NewBlood7
Summary: This is a free commision for my friend sideshow27. He requested the story so here it is. Turles comes back to life. What will happen? Will he get revenge? The answer is not what you would expect.
1. Chapter 1: A second chance

Hey guys I'm back with a new story. This story is a commission for my friend sideshow27. All right well let's get started then.

* * *

**Bardock POV**

Fists came at me as I blocked the attacks. The delicate fists bounced off my forearms, as I made sure for them to not hit my face.

Then I jumped backwards as I shot an energy blast at the ground. My opponent quickly moved backwards also as the blast exploded where she used to stand.

Rocks and smoke flew up in the air as I looked around for her. She had to be around here somewhere.

Then I saw someone come out of the darkness. The figure jumped over me as she flipped gracefully. I whipped around as I face my opponent. As I faced her she sprinted at me.

She then stopped inches in front of me. Then she grabbed me by the side of the face and proceeded to kiss me on the lips. I kissed her back as she soon let go of me. Fasha stared back at me as she put her hands on her hips.

"How did I do?" Fasha said asking for my opinion.

"You did marvelous." I said honestly.

I didn't know what to think about her. Fasha learned very quickly, she had become very strong. She had matured so much and has taken a new look on life. Now I couldn't tell Fasha what to do even if I wanted to. After I said those words I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek in return. Our moment was cut short though.

"Get a room!" Tora shouted teasingly.

I turned back to Tora and he smiled back at me.

It had only been recently that Fasha and I had faced off against Cooler. After that battle we collect the last remaining Dragon Balls and brought back Shugesh, Tora and Borgos.

Then we all went back to out normal lives. Gohan went back to studying and Goku went back to living with Chi Chi. Bulma went back to making inventions; you know how she is. Everyone else is doing his or her same stick.

I walked over to a rock as I sat down. Borgos was sitting next to Tora. Tora and Borgos both smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nice to see you and Fasha getting along so well." Tora said happy.

Borgos nodded as he agreed with Tora.

"Thanks guys." I said as I smiled back.

"If only Shugesh was here to share our happiness." I said as I thought about my teammate.

Shugesh had taken off as soon as we brought him back. I didn't even have time to thank him for bringing back my son. I really owed Shugesh something. Bringing Radditz back filled a place in my heart.

Fasha straightened her hair as she sat down also. I looked up to sky as I saw that it was getting pretty late.

"It's getting late." I said bringing it to their attention. Tora looked up as he saw I was correct.

"What do you know?" Tora said.

"You always were good at that kind of stuff Bardock." Tora said as he got up.

Borgos got up also as he was ready to follow Tora back to the river. I never realized how much I had missed my friends. It had been a year since we last brought them back.

All of us had collected the Dragon Balls just in case, but there seemed to be no threats recently.

"See ya tomorrow boys." Fasha said as she waved to them.

Borgos and Tora turned around and waved back at Fasha as they walked away. Fasha walked inside the house as I followed behind her. Fasha got into bed as I sat next to the window and stared outside.

I wondered what happened to my son. Was Radditz okay? I really hoped he didn't fall the same fate as Shugesh used to.

When we were with the Crusher Corps I had regretted letting him go out alone. If I would have stopped him I could have saved him. The thought of my friends dieing again haunted my very dreams.

"Are you coming to bed?" Fasha asked as she sat in the bed.

I turned back to her as I saw that she was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm coming." I said as I made my way to bed.

I lifted up the blanket as I got into bed. I lay down as my head touched the pillow. I didn't realize how tired I really was. My eyelids got heavy as I started to drift off into sleep. Then I slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Fasha POV**

I lay in the bed for a few minutes. I turned over and checked on Bardock to see if he was awake. Bardock was passed out and sleeping heavily. I turned back over as I thought about everything that had happened.

This whole thing started because someone went out of their way to make my life better. That person was Turles. Turles had single handedly changed Bardock's and my fate.

Then I realized something…I still owed Turles. Turles had died and I still owed him for saving my life. But how could I repay him?

Then it came to me.

I hopped out of bed quickly. I rushed over to my armor and put it on quickly. I then put on my boots as I walked out the door.

I walked into the woods as I looked for the secret stash. I looked under the log where we put our secret items. My hand came across the bag as I pulled it out from its hiding place.

I opened the bag and the Dragon Balls were there. I nodded as I made sure that there were all seven there. I opened the bag and poured all the balls onto the ground. The balls rolled into one pile, as I got ready to make my wish.

Then the balls gleamed as energy burst out from them. The gold energy flew into the air as I stared in wonder. Even for a second time it was amazing to experience the balls power.

Soon after the explosion of power the dragon began to form. I could see the dragon's figure beginning to form as I stared up into the sky. Then the dragon appeared, as he now was floating up in the sky.

"Who has summoned me?" Shenron asked with his booming voice.

"I am." I said from the ground.

Shenron looked down as he saw me standing there.

"Stand where I can see you." Shenron told me.

I had no trouble as I flew up to face him.

"Why have you summoned me at this time?" Shenron said getting to the point.

"Okay, well…" I said contemplating if I should really do it.

Everyone wouldn't like what I was going to do.

"Get on with it." Shenron said impatient.

Turles was evil, but there was something more to him. He wasn't really evil he was just misunderstood. Turles was trying to get freedom from Frieza like the rest of us. Turles was just doing it a different way then us. Turles knew what was evil he just didn't care. Besides I still owed him. Turles saved me from being eradicated in planet Vegeta's blast. The least I could do was help him with this one task.

"Shenron…hear my wish." I announced to him. Shenron turned as I got his attention.

"I wish Turles back to life!" I shouted to Shenron.

"Very well." Shenron said slowly.

Then Shenron's eyes gleamed. Power surged around as I looked around. Then the power was gone.

"It is done." Shenron told me. It had worked.

"Farwell." Shenron said as he began to disappear.

Then the Dragon Balls span in a circle as they circled around each other. The balls flew around each other. As the balls joined together they then split as they flew in different directions. All seven balls flew away as they traveled across the world.

Then just like that everything was gone. I was so happy inside.

"Wohoo!" I shouted loudly.

I then covered my mouth as I remembered that people were asleep. I looked over the horizon as I thought of Turles.

"Now we're even." I said softly as I glared off with a smile.

I then took off as I headed back home. The deed had been done.

I landed as I entered the house. I opened the door quietly as I entered. I slowly tiptoed my way back into the bedroom as I slipped off my shoes and armor. I put them where they originally were and got back under the covers.

I lay in the bed, as I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Everyone deserved a second chance. Now Turles had his second chance.

I knew deep down in my heart I wouldn't regret it. At least I hoped I wouldn't.

* * *

Now the story begins. Let's hope you guys enjoy this story. I know I will enjoy the nice change of venue. You'll see what I mean later on.


	2. Chapter 2: The secret

**Turles POV**

Blackness was all I could see. I hated myself for being killed.

In my death though, I didn't feel hate. I only felt pity for myself.

As I floated in the endless void I questioned everything about myself. Why did I fight? Why did I kill? I knew the difference between good and evil, so why didn't I care?

Was I just so reckless and cruel that I didn't care who I hurt as long as I got what I wanted? Or was it a way of acting out? Did I act so cruel to escape the dread of just being another number? What ever the reason was it wasn't good enough. My goal was to kill Frieza and I would have done it eventually that is if I didn't die so quickly.

Then there was a flash of light. I was dragged into the light, as I couldn't resist it. I entered the light as I felt some type of power.

The halo that was above my head was disappeared.

Wait…I knew what this meant. I was getting brought back to the other side.

Then I felt my body again. My eyes opened as I saw the rocks again.

I sat up as I saw that my theory was correct. I was indeed brought back. I smiled as I felt my arms and legs again. I stood up as my body worked like it used to.

But this time I didn't feel anger, I felt…grateful. I took off into the sky, as it felt great to be alive again.

**Bardock POV**

The sun was up as it shown through my window. I sat up and stretched from my sleep. I yawned and looked around as I saw Fasha next to me.

I got out of bed as I walked into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and got food ready. I drank some orange juice as I looked outside. I leaned back as I put my arms behind my head. I had gotten more sleep then I had imagined.

I relaxed a bit until Fasha came walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." I said to her as she entered.

Fasha saw me and nodded as she yawned. Fasha walked to the sink as she splashed water in her face. She seemed really tired.

"Hey what's wrong? Didn't get much sleep last night?" I asked as I noticed how tired she was. Fasha seemed to straighten up as she heard me say this.

"Oh I'm fine." Fasha said as she turned to me and waved her arm.

Fasha seemed to blushing at my comment. Was it something I said?

I shrugged as I figured that what ever it was wasn't my business. After we had breakfast the day seemed to progress like it usually does.

Fasha went out to the store and I stayed near the house and did chores.

Pieces of wood fell on the ground as I chopped them up. We would need wood to make a fire. I carried the wood to the house as I dropped it down in a pile. I wiped my forehead as sweat came down it.

"Hey Bardock." A voice said from behind.

"Hey Tora." I said without turning around.

What was Tora doing here? He barely ever visited me at my house.

"Cutting fire wood?" Tora asked as he leaned to the side of me.

"What do you want Tora." I said as I turned around to face him.

I knew that Tora was taking too much interest in what I was doing; he must want something.

"Want something? Why would I want…" Tora said as he stopped what he saying.

I glared at him with my eyebrow raised; Tora knew he wasn't fooling me.

"Okay you got me." Tora said as he realized he couldn't trick me.

"I noticed that Fasha has been acting strange." Tora confessed.

I noticed that Fasha was acting strange also, but I didn't think it was right to butt in.

"And?" I said, as I didn't understand Tora's motive.

"She must be hiding something." Tora said suspicious.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please you think she could keep secrets from me." I said as I turned back to my woodpile.

"Why else would she be acting so weird?" Tora said as he leaned to my side.

"It doesn't matter if she is hiding something she will tell me what it is when she is ready." I said keeping my faith in Fasha.

Tora sighed as he saw that my opinion wasn't going to change. Suddenly Tora then straightened up as he got out of his slouching position. I didn't bother to turn around as I figured Tora would leave eventually.

Then I heard the door to my house open. I whipped around as I saw Tora entered my house.

"Tora!" I said surprised.

What was he doing now? I went inside the house also as I went after Tora. Tora marveled as he saw the inside of my house.

"Wow this is amazing." Tora said as he looked around.

"You build this all by yourself?" Tora asked.

"Fasha helped me with it." I told him.

Tora then began to look around.

"Tora what are you doing?" I asked as I followed behind.

Tora began throwing things out of it places as he snooped around.

"There has to be something she is hiding." Tora said as he looked around.

"Tora knock it off. Besides what makes you think anything will be there?" I asked as I saw him digging through the closet.

Tora stopped searching as he turned around to face me. Finally he comes to his senses.

"Bardock you are right." Tora said.

Now I can finally get him to leave.

"If she was hiding something it would be in her room!" Tora said as he ran past me.

I almost fell over as Tora whooshed past me. I couldn't believe Tora. I rushed into Fasha's room as I saw Tora there digging through her stuff.

"Tora." I said as I dodged the flying objects.

"Get out of Fasha's stuff!" I told him, as I got closer.

"There has to be something." Tora said as he continued to search.

Something hit me in the face as I peeled it off to see what it was. As I got a closer look I saw what it was.

It was Fasha's undergarments!

I threw the cloth to the ground as I tried not to look at it more.

This was such an invasion of privacy. What would Fasha think if she saw this?

"Tora" I said now getting embarrassed by all the scattered clothes on the ground.

Tora turned around as he heard me. A huge grin appeared on his face as he saw me.

"Are you blushing? Hahaha." Tora said as he began laughing.

"You of all people." Tora said as he continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny." I said still seeing Tora laugh.

Tora was laughing so hard now he was on the ground. I stared down at him. As I looked at him on the ground I saw that Fasha's room was a mess. Tora stood up as he stopped laughing so hard.

"You can take on Frieza and his whole army, yet you are afraid of someone's underwear?" Tora said as he picked one of Fasha's clothes off the ground.

Tora laughed more as he held them up. I stared at Tora and then as I turned around towards the door. I stopped in my tracks as I saw someone entering the room.

I stared in shock as I saw Fasha standing there. Tora stopped laughing as he saw the same thing I did.

This wasn't good.

**Tora POV**

As I saw Fasha there I instantly stopped.

"What is going on here?" Fasha asked in shock.

Bardock hide the clothes behind his back as he hoped Fasha wouldn't see it.

"This isn't what it looks like." I said to Fasha.

Fasha turned and saw that I had her underwear in my hand. Fasha's face flushed red with embarrassment and rage. Fasha walked over to me and snatched it out of my hand. Fasha then turned to Bardock as Bardock stared back.

"How could you raid my room?" Fasha said to him hurt.

"It's not what it looks like Fasha." Bardock said trying to explain.

"Yeah we thought you were hiding something." I said to her.

"So we decided to have a…look around." I said as I realized how invasive I had been.

"You don't trust me!" Fasha outraged.

"No of course I do." Bardock told her.

"We did it for your own safety." I said.

"You are hiding something and I want to know what it is." I said as I walked to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fasha said lying.

"You are lying to me." I said, as I got closer to her.

"Tell me!" I said sternly.

"Tora stop!" Bardock said cutting in. I decided to ignore him.

"What are you hiding?" I said impatient as I cornered her.

"Did you do something?" I said in her face.

"I brought back Turles okay!" Fasha yelled at me.

"You what?" I said as I heard her.

"Do you know what you have done?" I said as I grabbed her by the collar.

"Don't touch me!" Fasha yelled as she smacked my hand aside.

Fasha then ran out of the room as I stood there.

"Look what you have done." Bardock said as he ran after her.

Turles was back? That wasn't good. I had to warn everyone else.

I jumped out of a window as I took off to tell all the others.

**Bardock POV**

I ran after Fasha as she ran outside.

"Fasha!" I called after her.

Fasha didn't stop as she took off into the sky. I stopped as I lost track of her.

Turles was wished back to life. Why did Fasha do that?

All I knew is that I had to be ready when he arrived. If I wasn't ready, I would die.


	3. Chapter 3: Guess who?

**Fasha POV**

I flew away as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was heading but I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get away. I knew running away wouldn't solve my problem; it never did before.

I flew forward as I rushed past the trees and the environment. Bardock and Tora didn't trust me. They were raiding my room because they didn't trust my judgment.

After I got some distance I eventually slowed down and stopped at a tree. I leaned on the tree as I caught my breath.

Oh who was I kidding. I had wished back Turles of all people. Turles would obviously want his revenge.

Why was I so naïve and gullible? I was a grown saiyan women. I shouldn't be this trusting after everything that has happened to me.

I thought about all this when I heard something. There was rustling in the forest.

"I told you not to follow me Bardock." I said aloud.

There was no respond as I realized something was really wrong. I saw a piece of shoulder armor as I saw its color was tinted gray.

Gray armor? I knew that armor.

I shot a blast into the forest without hesitation. The blast blew up as the figure dashed out of the way. I looked around as I saw Turles appear out of foliage.

"Ah there you are." Turles said as he saw me.

I shot another blast as Turles saw it coming and flipped over it.

"What are you doing?" Turles asked me.

"Correcting my mistake." I said at him.

I rushed up as I tried to kick him. Turles ducked as my legs went over his head. I continued my attack as Turles played defensively.

"I just want to talk." Turles said as he dodged.

"Oh yeah right." I said not believing a word he said.

"I didn't want to do this." Turles said as he dashed to the side and disappeared.

I tracked his movement as I saw him appear from behind me. Energy formed in my hand as I whipped around and shot a blast at him. As the smoke cleared I saw that Turles had blocked the blast with only his palm.

Turles grabbed my arm and flipped over to the other side. Turles pushed my arm against my back as he then forced me to the ground.

With my arm behind my back I slammed into the ground. Turles restrained me as I whipped my hair up and snorted.

"Listen carefully." Turles told me.

I tried to break free, as I knew that I would have to listen to him.

"You are going to be part of my new team." Turles said reminding me how I was on his team last time.

"And you are going to help me track down Frieza and kill him." Turles said to me.

I tried to tell him something as my face being pushed into the dirt muffled it.

"What was that?" Turles said as he let up on his hold.

"Frieza is dead!" I yelled this time more clearly.

After I said that I felt Turles let go of me.

"What?" Turles said surprised.

"You heard me…" I said as I picked myself off the ground.

"Frieza has been killed." I said as I turned around.

Turles seemed to be in shock. Turles backed up as he leaned against a tree.

"Frieza is dead?" Turles said to himself.

I touched my throat as I realized that Turles could have killed me in that moment, but instead he chooses to let me go. Turles wasn't even fighting me anymore.

"A lot has been gone since you have left." I said to Turles.

"It appears so…" Turles said as he drifted off.

Then Turles got off the tree as if he realized something. Turles snapped his head to the side and looked at me. I backed up as his sudden movement scared me.

"Wait a second…" Turles said as he walked up to me.

I stood my ground as Turles walked up to me.

"Did you bring me back?" Turles asked me.

I nodded as I gave Turles his answer. Turles smiled happily as he heard my answer. Turles grabbed me and shook my hand quickly.

"Oh thank you. I knew it had to be you." Turles said as he thanked me for my deed.

"It's alright." I said as Turles stopped shaking my arm.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance." I said as I smiled at him.

Turles smiled back as he seemed very happy with his return.

"Oh and I will have a second chance. I will finally complete my dreams and…" Turles said as he stopped suddenly.

"…Be happy." Turles said, as his expression seemed to change.

Turles seemed depressed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know how to lead a normal life and be happy." Turles said.

"All I know is revenge and conquest." Turles said shaking his head.

"I'll teach you how." I said to him hopeful.

Turles' smile reappeared as I realized what I had gotten myself into.

"Well what are we waiting here for then?" Turles said as he took off into the sky.

I sighed, as I knew that I would have to follow him. I took off after him.

I really have to stop getting myself into these types of situations.

**Bardock POV**

I sped up as I flew faster towards my destination. I had no idea how long Turles would take until he found Goku. All I knew is that I had to hurry and tell everybody.

Soon I got to Goku's house. I landed as I looked around for any signs of Turles. There was nobody around the house.

Good, now I could have time to warn them. I barraged through the door without thinking.

"Everybody!" I yelled inside the house. Chi Chi rushed around the corner as she heard me.

"Don't you know it's rude to burst into people's houses without knocking!" Chi Chi yelled at me.

"I'm sorry for the outburst." I said trying to get her to listen.

"This had better be good." Chi Chi said putting her hands on her hips.

"It is." I said as I looked around for Goku.

"Where's Goku?" I asked Chi Chi.

"Oh no you don't fool me. I know what you are doing." Chi Chi said suspicious.

What was she talking about?

"You are going to go off with Goku and save the world leaving me here alone." Chi Chi said angry.

Since when was saving the world a bad thing?

"That's not what I am getting at." I said now irritated with her.

"What's all the commotion for in here?" Goku said as he entered the room.

"There you are Goku. I have news." I said to Goku.

"What's going on?" Goku asked me.

"Well you see Fasha was doing something suspicious so we decided to check out what she was doing." I explained.

"While we were raiding Fasha's room she confessed to something." I said.

"Raiding her room!" Chi Chi said outraged.

"That is so disrespectful you should never do that, especially to your wife!" Chi Chi yelled at me.

"It was for good reason." I said trying to explain my side.

"I'll show you a good reason!" Chi Chi yelled as she grabbed something off the counter.

Chi Chi swung a fry pan at me as I put my arm up to defend from it. The fry pan hit my arm as Chi Chi swung again and again.

"Knock it off." I said as Chi Chi ignored me and continued swinging.

I didn't fight back as I didn't want to hurt my son's wife.

"Goku call her off!" I pleaded as Chi Chi still attacked me.

"Chi Chi!" Goku said as he rushed from behind her.

"Come on now." Goku said as he pulled her away from me.

Chi Chi still swung wildly as Goku dragged her away. I regained my composure, as I was ready to continue what I was saying. Goku talked to Chi Chi as she slowly calmed down.

Goku turned back to me as he was done with Chi Chi.

"As you were saying?" Goku said.

"Fasha has brought Turles back to life by using the Dragon Balls." I said to them.

Goku gabbed in shock while Chi Chi folded her arms.

"There is no way that sweet wife you have brought back Turles." Chi Chi said not believing me.

"She confessed to it." I said as my counterargument.

"That doesn't mean she did it." Chi Chi said back.

"Someone could have told her to say it." Chi Chi said still on Fasha's side.

"Fine whatever. It doesn't matter if she did it or not." I said dropping the argument with Chi Chi.

"All that matters is that somehow Turles is back." I said getting to the point.

"I bet he will be wanting revenge." I said solemnly.

"We have to be ready for him." I said to Goku.

"Right" Goku said as he nodded.

"I'm going to go get the others." Goku said as he rushed towards the door.

As Goku opened the door I saw Turles there.

"Turles!" I shouted in surprise.

I wasn't expecting him to be here so early. Turles smiled deviously as he stood there in the doorway. Turles was back. Well if he wants a fight then I will give it to him.

* * *

Thus ends Chapter 3. What will happen? *Dramatic quote.* You know the drill.

Anyway I am having fun with this idea. Again this is a commission for sideshow27. Surprisingly he was the only one who wanted a commission. Read, review, have fun.


	4. Chapter 4: An uncanny solution

**Fasha POV**

Goku suddenly attacked Turles. I wasn't that very surprised; I knew that Goku would do that. Goku punched as Turles blocked the attack. As Goku's attack was blocked he jumped backwards.

Turles put down his block, as he wasn't even going to attack back. Suddenly I saw Bardock come at Turles.

Bardock! I had no idea he was here.

I attacked quickly as I cut off Bardock. Bardock punched as in got in the way and grabbed his fist. I twisted Bardock's arm around as he flipped over.

Bardock landed on his back as he hit the floor. Bardock recoiled in pain as he stared up at me. I stared back as him as I put one hand on my hip.

"Fasha?" Bardock said confused.

"Sorry I had to do that." I said as I put my hand out to Bardock.

Bardock grabbed my hand as I pulled him back to his feet.

"Ouch. You really have gotten good." Bardock said as he rubbed his shoulder.

I smirked as I turned back to Turles.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Turles." I said politely as I gestured to him.

"Hello." Turles said as he stood there.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Turles asked.

"Yeah sure." Chi Chi said still in shock.

Turles stepped inside, as Goku stood with his mouth open. Goku quickly closed his mouth as Turles looked at him.

"Greetings Kakarot." Turles said using Goku's real name.

"Hey…" Goku said still confused.

"What are you doing here?" Goku said still on edge.

"I'm here to learn." Turles said.

"Yes. I wished back Turles and now he wishes to be good." I said to everyone.

"Right so what do you plan to do here?" Bardock said not believing that Turles had really changed.

"To lead a normal life." Turles replied.

"With Frieza being dead there is no longer a dictatorship, so there is nothing left to oppose." Turles said shrugging.

Suddenly there was a whole bunch of other people who rushed to the door.

"We came as soon as we could." Tora said with Borgos next to him.

"Yeah, when do we get to kick this guy's butt?" Krillin said as Yamcha stood next to him.

"Pardon?" Turles said as he turned around to face them.

Krillin and Yamcha were scared witless as they say Turles. Krillin and Yamcha shook in fear while Tora and Borgos got ready to battle.

"Nice of you guys to drop by." I said as I turned to face them.

"Care to join us?" I asked them.

"Oh no…" Krillin said.

"Turles has mind controlled Goku and the others!" Krillin shouted in fear.

"And now he is using them to do this maleficent bidding!" Yamcha said holding Krillin.

Krillin and Yamcha both proceeded to run away from the house. I rolled my eyes as I flew after them. I got in their way as they both stopped. I grabbed them both by there shirts as I carried them with both hands.

"Come on you guys." I said as I carried them into the house.

Krillin and Yamcha both yelled as they tried to get out of my grasp. I entered the house as I dragged them in.

This was going to be harder then I thought.

**Bardock POV**

Soon after Fasha dragged Krillin and Yamcha in everyone got settled. Everyone was sitting in chairs as they tried to understand the situation at hand.

"So let me get this straight…" Yamcha said.

"You aren't here for revenge?" Yamcha questioned.

"Yes for the last time I am not here for revenge." Turles said getting tired of answering that question.

"My dreams aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be." Turles said darkly.

"Well I think it's good you are starting over." Goku said happily.

"It's good to have someone learn from his lessons for once." Goku said.

The whole Cold Family never learns from their lessons.

"As long as he doesn't crash here I'll be fine." Chi Chi said.

I still didn't believe Turles. He could fool Fasha and the others but he couldn't fool me.

"The more saiyans the better." Borgos commented.

"You said it. Let's just hope no one revives Frieza now." Tora said jokingly.

"Ya hear that Fasha?" Tora said as he turned over to Fasha.

"Oh bite me." Fasha said.

"This was a good idea and you know it." Fasha said back.

"Let's just hope you don't go raiding anyone else's drawers." Fasha said jokingly.

Tora smirked at the ground while I couldn't help but chuckle.

My teammates were such good friends. It was good to finally spend time with them again. Sitting here listening them banter back and forth took back. It reminded me of the times when we used to conquer planets and then just sit and wait for our time to leave.

I saw Gohan appear out of the corner of my eye as everyone talked. Gohan listened on our conversation as he slowly inched closer.

"To think that you used to be evil." Yamcha said.

"Well that's not exactly true…" Gohan said from behind him.

"Oh hey Gohan." Goku said as he turned and saw him there.

"I thought you were studying?" Chi Chi asked him.

"I was studying but I couldn't help but hear your guys' conversation." Gohan said innocently.

"Is it okay if I say something?" Gohan asked.

"Shoot kid." Fasha said to him.

"About your comment Yamcha, you said that Turles was evil." Gohan said to him.

"Yeah, and?" Yamcha said.

"Well I didn't ever think Turles as evil." Gohan said.

Not evil, what was he then?

"I saw him as misguided." Gohan told us.

"You and Bardock both wanted the same goal." Gohan said as he talked about Turles and I.

"You both wanted freedom from Frieza." Gohan said speaking the truth.

"That's true." I said confirming his fact.

"I see it as that you Bardock are Martin Luther King Jr. and you Turles are Malcolm X." Gohan said as he lost me.

I stared at him in confusion, as I didn't get his simile. I saw that I wasn't alone as everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"Nerd!" I yelled at him.

Goku, and my friends laughed as they heard me.

"Sorry about Gohan, he's been studying history lately." Chi Chi said to us.

"Gohan try something a little bit less earth related." Chi Chi whispered to him.

Gohan nodded, as he understood.

"Okay let me rephrase that." Gohan said going to put it in terms that we could understand.

"Turles you tried to complete your goal through a violent approach while you Bardock put up with Frieza and did a more peaceful approach." Gohan explained.

"Now you are starting to make sense." I said understanding what he meant.

Gohan really was smart. I was still new to this earth stuff, at least the history of it that is.

Then there was silence as no one said anything.

"So…" Krillin said trying to break the silence.

"We know that you want to lead a normal life but what is it that you want to do first?" Krillin asked Turles.

"I want to be happy first." Turles said.

"And when I sit here and look at everyone I see a missing component." Turles said as he scanned the whole room.

"That is a special someone…" Turles said as he implied a loved one.

"Awww…" Fasha said aloud.

Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other and they smiled at each other. Krillin and Yamcha quickly got up as they ran to each side of Turles.

"Turles you have no need to worry." Krillin said as he smirked.

"You have come to the right place bro." Yamcha said to Turles.

"We are the romance experts." Krillin said cockily.

Romance experts? Ha.

"I'll help you also." Fasha said as she got up.

"It's settled then." Krillin said aloud.

"Tomorrow we start smooshing some ladies." Krillin said coolly.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes at Krillin's confidence. Krillin and Yamcha strolled out of the house as they thought they really were romance experts.

I walked out also as was done.

"Meet me at the house." I said as I turned back to Fasha.

Fasha nodded as I took off and flew in the direction of our house.

I had to find out what Turles was planning. Somehow I had to.

**Fasha POV**

Soon after Bardock left every called it a day. Borgos and Tora left and so did Turles. Turles didn't even tell us were he was going to spend the night. Oh well, he probably had somewhere.

I closed the door as I wished Goku and his family good night. I took off into the sky as I spun around.

I couldn't believe my wish had worked. Turles really wasn't going to kill us all. And now I was going to help him find true love. It was like a dream come true. I didn't know how to play matchmaker but I knew that I had to try.

I mean, how hard could it possibly be.

* * *

Now Krillin and the others are going to help play matchmaker with Turles. How will this event end? Will Turles be able to find true love? Or we will end up the same way he used to be? Next chapter tells all.


	5. Chapter 5: Blending in

**Fasha POV**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I got up. It was already light outside, I have been sleeping for longer than usual. I got up and got ready as Bardock soon joined me.

"Are you coming with me to help Turles?" I asked Bardock. I was hoping he would join me.

"You can go ahead." Bardock said not excited at all.

"Don't you want to help him find true love?" I said as I egged him to come with me.

"You know I was never into that kind of stuff." Bardock said as he smirked at me.

He was right; Bardock wasn't really the romantic type. Bardock was a true warrior after all.

"Alright. What ever you say." I said as I got my boots on ready to head out the door.

"Good luck trying to find someone that will put up with that guy." Bardock said, as I was about to leave.

"Since when have I needed luck?" I retorted back to him as I closed the door.

I then took off, as it was time to meet up with Krillin and Yamcha.

**Radditz POV**

We have been trapped in this cramped pod for longer then I could remember.

"Move aside." I said, as I needed more room.

"I am the prince, so I get more space." Vegeta said to me.

"What?" I said outraged.

"I bet you never treated Nappa like this." I said, as I had to deal with the little space I had.

"Nappa got no better treatment." Vegeta told me.

"What ever happened to Nappa anyway?" I asked, as I never really knew what happened on Earth.

"Nappa got injured…" Vegeta said as he glanced away.

That still didn't answer my question; did Nappa die of his injuries? Did Kakarot and the others kill him?

"Nappa was no use to me." Vegeta said coldly.

Then I realized what he meant.

"You killed Nappa?" I said surprised.

"I had no use for an injured saiyan." Vegeta said without looking at me.

"He was our team mate!" I said outraged by his action.

"We are elite saiyans Radditz." Vegeta said reminding me.

"Don't be so spineless." Vegeta said insulting me.

"We didn't even mourn over your death." Vegeta informed me.

That was it!

I forced my leg forward as it hit Vegeta in the face. Vegeta leaned to the side as my leg smacked him. My leg kept on going as it slammed into the wall of the pod.

Vegeta turned to me quickly as he leaned over and punched me in the face. I tussled as Vegeta tried to assault me. As I tussled with Vegeta I saw that the panel in the side of the wall was destroyed.

Sparks flew out of the wall as I stared at where I had hit. That isn't good.

"Vegeta!" I said as I pointed at the wall.

Vegeta turned around as he saw the sparks coming out of the wall. Vegeta leaned towards the destroyed wall as he tried to repair it.

"Look what you did!" Vegeta yelled angry with me.

"Now I can't control it." Vegeta told me.

We had no control of the pod anymore. So now we were at the hands of fate.

**Fasha POV**

As I flew I soon landed as I saw Krillin and Yamcha there. Turles was also there as I gently touched down.

"Hey boys." I said to all of them.

"Oh hey, we have just been waiting for you." Krillin greeted me.

"Ready to go?" Krillin asked the others.

Yamcha nodded and Turles gave a thumbs- up.

"Then let's go." Krillin said as he took off towards the city.

Everyone followed as we made it to the city in no time. I still marveled at the size of the buildings. It was overwhelming.

The city was so happy and full of life. Flying over the city reminded of the first time I crashed here. When I first heard of Earth I thought it would be a desalinate wasteland like so many other planets I had been to. But I saw it wasn't the case. Earth was so much more beautiful then I had imagined. There was no classification on this planet; all there is is freedom.

"We should land here before we enter the city." Krillin told us as we descended downward.

"Why don't we just fly to the heart of the town?" Turles asked.

"People here don't take well to strange things." Krillin said as his feet touched the ground.

"People fear what they don't understand." I said trying to clarify.

"Why don't we just blow them all a…" Turles said as we all stared at him.

"Oh right…" Turles said as he remembered that he was trying to be good.

"Come on we have some new clothes for you guys." Krillin said as he gestured us to follow him.

All of us did as he said. I wasn't informed about this change of clothing thing. Krillin walked into this place that had weird people in the windows. I looked through the window as I saw that the people had no faces. The people had white skin and didn't move.

"What?" Turles said as he walked by.

"These people have no power levels." Turles said as he stared at the no faced people.

"Dude…that's a manikin." Yamcha told us.

"Are these 'manikins' dangerous?" Turles asked on edge.

"No they are dead." Yamcha told us.

"So they post their dead enemies in the window so everyone can see?" Turles said.

"I like that." Turles said admiringly.

Yamcha sighed as I figured that Turles as way off about the manikins.

Turles and I walked in when we saw tons of clothing everywhere. The whole story was covered in the things. I walked on as I saw that the clothing was separated into two categories: Men and Women. Made sense to me.

"Okay, let's split up and find you guys proper Earth clothes." Krillin said.

"People will think you are freaks if you walk around in armor everywhere." Krillin told us.

"So let's get started then." Krillin said as he gestured to follow us.

Yamcha and me split in one direction while Krillin and Turles went in the other direction. Yamcha guided me as we soon got to the section. There were tons of clothes that were all new to me.

"So we should probably get you a shirt and some type of dress." Yamcha said as he walked around.

Yamcha looked around as I also looked around. I saw this type of tub thing that I had no idea how to put it on. I figured that I wouldn't need it as I looked around some more. I looked at the clothes as I sensed someone's energy from behind me.

"Can I help you?" A female voice said. I turned around as I saw a women standing there.

The woman was wearing some type of uniform that verified that she worked here.

"Oh yes…" I said as I answered the woman.

"I was looking for a good…dress." I said as I remembered what it was called from the first time I visited Earth.

The woman looked on a rake as she picked one out.

"This is a nice one." The woman said as she picked one out.

I grabbed the piece of cloth as I examined it. This dress was much femine then the last one I wore.

"Isn't this a little…frilly?" I said, as I blushed a bit.

The woman giggled at my comment.

"You don't' do this stuff much do you?" The woman asked.

"No…this is my first time." I said telling the truth.

"Well every women should have the chance to feel beautiful." The woman said to me.

"Tell me if you need anymore help with anything." The woman said as she walked away.

This was going to be a step out of my comfort zone.

**Turles POV**

As we got into the men section Krillin looked around for me because I knew nothing about Earth fashion. Krillin found something as he picked it out.

The cloth was colored gray as he showed it me. The piece of attire was pathetic; it was so flimsy and useless. If you wore that it wouldn't protect you from any type of hit.

"What is that?" I asked not pleased with the think little piece.

"It's a t-shirt." Krillin informed me.

"How is that supposed to protect you from anything?" I asked.

"That type of shirt doesn't." Krillin replied.

Then I must find some type of attire that protected me and helps me blend in.

I walked off as I went to look by myself. I looked around as a woman talked to me.

"Can I help you find something today?" The woman politely asked.

This woman could help me.

"Yes you can actually." I said to her.

"I was looking for something with armor." I said to her.

The women looked confused as she answered me.

"You mean padding?" The woman said.

If that is what they called it, then fine.

"Yes padding." I said hoping for a direction to it.

"A type of padding that could protect me from a laser blast." I said to her.

The woman now had a modified look on her face.

"We don't sell that type of clothing sir." The woman told me.

"Then what is this place?" I shouted at her.

"This place is supposed to have all types of attire." I said to her.

As I leaned in the woman noticed my scouter.

"Sir what is that on your face?" The woman asked me.

"This is state of the art technology." I said to her as I gestured to the device.

"Every warrior is required to wear one." I explained to her.

"And…" I said as Krillin rushed by and tackled me.

We both tumbled as we left the woman. We both tumbled as we soon came to a stop.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get kicked out?" Krillin said to me.

"What? I was just showing her what I had." I responded back.

"Well that w…" Krillin said as someone cut him off.

"You guys?" A voice said.

I turned to my side as I saw Yamcha and Fasha there.

I pushed Krillin off as I got to my feet. I dusted myself off as I saw Yamcha holding a pile of clothes. I turned to my side and saw an older woman standing behind a desk.

"Are you ready to check out?" The older woman said as she took the clothes and scanned them.

"Yes." Krillin said as he lifted a card up.

The woman took the card and swiped it on some machine.

"Is that all for you today?" The woman asked.

"That will be all." Krillin said as he got up off the ground.

Krillin should be glad that I didn't kill me for that.

**Fasha POV**

Soon after we all walked to these rooms, they looked really concealed.

"Go inside and change into the clothes." Krillin said to us.

"If you need any help you can just call Fasha." Yamcha said perverted.

I stared at Yamcha as he backed up a bit. I then walked into the room, as I got ready to change. I had some trouble but I eventually got the clothes on correctly. I walked outside, as I wanted to know what they thought. As I walked out Krillin and Yamcha looked at me.

"You look really good." Krillin said admiringly.

"Yeah you look really se…I mean good." Yamcha said correcting himself.

I couldn't help but blush at there comments. I heard footsteps as I saw Turles walk out. Turles looked really strange, but there was an appeal to him.

"Looking good." Krillin said to him.

"You look dashing." I said complementing him.

Turles snorted, as he didn't like the new clothes.

"Wait a second though." Yamcha said as he noticed something.

"You still have your scouter on." Yamcha pointed out.

"Let's just get rid of that." Yamcha said as he moved in.

"The scouter stays!" Turles snapped at him.

Yamcha jumped back in fear. Turles then walked casually as he opened the door to the store and walked out.

Clothes didn't change personality. He could fool the others but I could see beyond him. His facade didn't fool me; under his rock hard exterior I saw a softer side. I saw it in every saiyan.

No matter how tough, everyone has a softer side.

* * *

All right there's some comedy for you guys. Anyway it's getting closed to my birthday so naturally I am getting excited. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: Intervening

**Fasha POV**

We walked out of the store, as I defiantly felt different. These clothes were very different and new to me. Yet for some reason I seemed to like them. I felt so… feminine in them.

Krillin and Yamcha guided us, as we had no idea where they were taking us. Obviously they already knew their way around the city. Krillin stopped as I looked up to see our destination. It was like any other building in the city. It had no special markings telling me that it was just a social joint of some kind.

"Okay when we enter you are to not 1. Use your powers of any kind." Krillin said naming a list.

"2. Show your tails to anyone. And 3. Talk about any of your saiyan history." Krillin told us.

I nodded, as I understood the concepts of going undercover. He acted like I had never been on a mission before.

"Understood." Turles said.

Krillin nodded as he opened the door and we walked in. In the building there were tables and at the tables two people were talking. Each pair talked to one another as I could only guess what they were talking about.

Then a bell rung as one person from the pairs got up and walked to a different table. Then another partner walked over to the table and sat down. Then the new person started another conversation with the man.

"This is the best way to pick up ladies." Krillin said as he turned to us.

"How this works is that there is a time limit for each person at a table." Krillin told us.

"Both the people at the table have a limited time with each other. So you can say what ever you want in that time limit." Krillin said.

"This is called Speed Dating." Krillin informed us.

"Making your words count is what will hook you a hot woman." Krillin said as he looked over at the tables.

"So are you ready for this?" Krillin said as he turned to Turles.

"Might as well." Turles said as he sat down at a table.

"Now remember to just be yourself." Yamcha said to Turles. Made sense to me.

"Remember these are just women, like me." I said to Turles.

Turles raised an eyebrow as Krillin dragged me away. All of us sat down at in the back as he had a good view of Turles. The bell rung as everyone shifted around. A woman sat down at Turles table. The woman had black hair and wore dark colored clothes.

"Hello" The woman said to Turles.

Turles lay back as he saw the woman.

"I take it you are the tough type?" The woman asked.

"You can say that." Turles said nonchalantly.

"I like 'em bad." The woman said flirting.

"Well I don't mean to brag but I am a intergalactic space criminal." Turles said to her.

I could hear Krillin and Yamcha smack themselves in the faces as they heard Turles say this. The woman almost fell out of her chair as she heard this. The woman regained control as she sat back up.

"Well, someone has a vivid imagination." The woman said dully.

"It's not my imagination." Turles responded back.

The woman stared at Turles obviously not believing him. The bell rung as the woman got up and walked away confused. Soon another woman sat down at Turles table.

"Hey there." The woman said to him.

"Greetings." Turles said to her.

"Hey what's that on your face?" The woman said as she noticed Turles scouter.

"Oh this is a scouter." Turles said proud of his machine.

"What does it do?" The woman asked.

"It can sense power levels." Turles told her.

"Oh really?" The woman asked going along with it.

"What's my power level?" The woman said as she leaned forward onto the table.

Turles touched his scouter as it bloomed to life. The scouter beeped as it read her level.

"You have a power level of 2." Turles said.

"Wow you are so weak, how can you even do anything?" Turles asked her.

"Why I never." The woman said insulted. The woman got up as she marched away.

"What is he doing?!" Krillin asked.

"He's blowing it that's what he is doing." Yamcha replied.

"That last woman was so hot." Yamcha said.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Yamcha desperation. I turned back to Turles as I saw that he already had another woman.

"So how are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine." Turles said as he moved his hair.

"Hey what is that on your face? Are you pretending to be a pirate or something?" The woman asked amused.

"I'm not pretending." Turles told her.

"I really am a pirate, but I don't pillage seas." Turles said smiling.

"I am a space pirate." Turles said telling the truth.

The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wack job." The woman said as she got up and left.

"Be yourself. Great advice Yamcha." Krillin said sarcastically.

"Yeah it always works for me." Yamcha said back.

"Oh yeah it worked so great on Bulma." Krillin said sarcastically again.

"Shut your mouth." Yamcha said to him.

"What ever. I'm going to give Turles better advice." Krillin said as he got up and began to walk to Turles.

I got up and followed Krillin. I didn't care what Turles did; I think being himself was the best bet. "Turles…" Krillin said as he walked up to him.

"I think we need to rethink this." Krillin told him.

"Stop being yourself, you are scaring everyone away." Krillin explained.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Turles asked him.

"Ummm…" Krillin said as he thought.

"Let's make you more fancy." Krillin said to him.

"What's wrong with my normal clothes?" Turles asked confused.

"You said they make me blend in fine." Turles told him.

"It's nto that. It just that we need to cover you up more." Krillin said.

"Come on let's go." Krillin said as he grabbed Turles wrist.

"I am not getting fancy upped." Turles said as he pulled his wrist away.

"Turles don't be a fool." Krillin said to him.

"I would rather be a fool then some pompous high class." Turles told him.

I felt the same way actually; I never wanted to be a high class. I tried everything in my power to be different from them. I didn't want to become so shallow and low.

"This is the only way to find love." Krillin said lying.

"Maybe I don't want to find love anymore!" Turles shouted as he flipped the table over.

"I am tired of hiding." Turles said as he ripped his Earth clothes off.

Turles armor showed as now everyone was looking at him. Turles stuck his hand out as he pointed it at the flipped over table. Turles then fired a blast at the table as it blew into pieces. Everyone shielded their eyes as pieces of wood flew through the air. As the blast cleared all it showed was panic. All the humans were running around, as they had never seen something like this before. I saw Turles standing there as people ran for help.

Turles then took off as he broke the ceiling. I ran to where Turles was standing and took off going to follow him. Well now our cover was blown sky high.

**Bardock POV**

I was sitting there with Tora outside. Tora was throwing tiny rocks at another giant rock. We both were bored out of our minds. Fasha was out playing matchmaker so we were stuck here. Borgos was out catching fish, typical Borgos always eating. Borgos never got as bored as Tora and I did. Tora picked up another rock as he threw it out of boredom. I watched as the rock skipped off the boulder lazily, as Tora didn't even try to break it. Sitting around was not my style. I had never sat around like this in my life. I had to do something to get rid of this feeling.

"Well…" I said as I tried to start a conversation.

I didn't know what to talk about. Maybe I'll just talk about the current situation and get Tora's opinion.

"Fasha is out with Turles." I said to Tora.

Tora stopped for a second as he then continued to throw more rocks.

"Yeah…Fasha really sees something in him." I said, as Tora didn't respond back.

"Turles really is a nice guy." I said to him.

Tora's fist clenched up as he drew back and threw the rock with great force. The rock flew fast as it ran straight at the giant rock. The rock shattered on impact as the little rock made a huge dent in the boulder.

"Turles is not a nice guy!" Tora spat in rage.

"It's outrageous that we are even helping him!" Tora shouted.

"How could you even say something like that?!" Tora shouted in outrage.

I didn't know Tora would react this strongly.

"Tora calm down…" I said trying to calm him.

Tora sheathed with rage as I remembered that Turles men had killed him in the past.

"Besides…" I said as I rose from my position.

"I wanted to know what you thought about the situation." I explained to him.

"I am with you Tora. I don't trust anything about Turles." I said stating my opinion.

Tora stopped raging as he realized that I was telling the truth.

"I haven't told Fasha my opinion yet, so I let her do her own thing." I said to him.

Tora cocked his head to the side as he saw my predicament.

"I am sorry." Tora said as he calmed down.

"You were so happy with him yesterday. What happened?" I asked Tora.

"It's just that…Turles may not be that bad, just bad memories are linked to his face and presence." Tora told me.

"The death of our race and the death of my own life…" Tora said as he stared out.

"I know that Turles wasn't directly linked to my death by it's just the thought of Daizu alone." Tora said bringing up that old guy.

"That's history Tora." I said to him.

"Now we have a new life." I said. As I was trying to cheer Tora up I felt something.

There was something weird. I instinctually looked up into the sky as I saw someone floating there. There were actually two people there.

"Hello…" The tall one said as he saw me.

It was Vegeta. But what was he doing here? I turned to my side and saw the other person.

"Radditz?" I said aloud.

Radditz landed as he looked at me. It was Radditz; it had to be.

"I couldn't help but over hear." Vegeta informed us.

"What were you two talking about?" Vegeta said interested.

"Get out of here, prince." Tora said to him.

"We have nothing to do with the likes of you." Tora snorted.

"I am your prince, you will tell me this instant!" Vegeta shouted getting irritated.

"Why don't you come and make me tell you?" Tora said defiantly.

"Don't tempt me." Vegeta said.

"What's the matter? The prince of saiyans is afraid to get a little dirty?" Tora said mocking him.

"Tora we don't need to start a fight." I said seeing Vegeta's facial expressions change.

Tora ignored me as he continued to mock Vegeta. Vegeta turned his back, as he got ready to leave.

"You call yourself the greatest? You aren't even a true saiyan." Tora said to him.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks as he heard this. Shit, this is what I was afraid of. Vegeta turned back to Tora as he was through with him.

"Prepare yourself…" Vegeta said to Tora.

"Low class!" Vegeta yelled as he disappeared.

Tora was shocked as he looked around for him. Vegeta appeared in front of him as his fist connected. Tora fell to the ground as he rolled and got back to his feet. Vegeta came from the side and kicked Tora on the neck. Tora took the hit as he then grabbed Vegeta by the foot and threw him to the ground. Vegeta bounced off as Tora rushed forward. Vegeta put his hands out as he stopped Tora's fist.

Vegeta let go as an explosive wave formed around him. The blast knocked Radditz back as I jumped out of its way. This is what I thought. Tora was no match for Vegeta, even when he wasn't in his super saiyan form. Vegeta had much more skill and power. Tora was highly trained but I never thought that I would ever be the level I was at now.

Vegeta shot a barrage of blast as Tora got up. Tora took a few hits until he got out of the way. Tora dashed around the area as Vegeta shot more. Tora jumped out at Vegeta as he hit Vegeta. As Vegeta tried to recover Tora hit him in the legs and the chest. Vegeta knocked him aside as Tora went flying. Then there was a flash of light as Vegeta transformed. Vegeta's hair turned godly as he ascended to his legendary state.

"No more playing around!" Vegeta shouted now mad.

Vegeta rushed as dust trailed behind him. Tora saw the charging Vegeta come as his eyes shot open.

"Super sai…" Tora tried to say. Vegeta hit him in the chest as he was sent back and onto his back. Vegeta came up to Tora as he grabbed him by the neck collar.

"Tell me." Vegeta said to his face.

Tora panted heavily as he tried to recover from the beating he just took. Tora getting beaten wasn't worth it. "We brought Turles back to life!" I shouted to Vegeta. Vegeta turned as he heard me.

"What?!" Vegeta said as he dropped Tora.

Vegeta got up as he stared at me.

"Wish him back?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah he was killed." I confirmed.

"And you brought him back?!" Vegeta said outraged.

"You idiots! Turles is a wanted criminal!" Vegeta scolded me.

"Fasha has gotten soft lately." I whispered to myself.

"Fine I guess it's up to me then." Vegeta said.

"I'll fix YOUR dumb mistake." Vegeta said putting a lot of emphasis on 'your'.

Vegeta then took off as he was going to take matter into his own hands. I stared up into the sky as Tora coughed and got to his feet. Tora walked next to me as he stared up into the sky also.

"I still hate him." Tora said as he shook his head.

I took off without saying anything. I already knew what Vegeta was going to do. Fasha may get in the way and get hurt…I can't allow that to happen.

* * *

My birthday is almost coming up. I can't wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Out of Nowhere

**Fasha POV**

Turles flew away quickly as I trailed behind him. Turles' Earth clothes peeled off as he flew across the city. I tried to catch him but I seemed to just say out of his reach. Everyone could see him out here, meaning that people would be scared of him. When people are scared they are known to do unpredictable things.

"Turles!" I shouted trying to get his attention.

Turles didn't hear me as he continued to fly at high speeds. People pointed and stared as they saw us fly by. This defiantly wasn't good. I had to stop this before something happens.

**Bardock POV**

I flew off as I made my way to Goku's house. I landed as I saw his weird looking house. There was no time to question Goku's poor house design. I was about to rush in when I remembered Chi Chi. I grumbled as I knocked on the door. It tapped my foot as I waited for her.

"Hello?" Chi Chi said as she opened the door.

"Let me in." I said as I pushed aside.

I looked around as I saw that neither Turles nor Fasha was here.

"Goku!" I yelled.

Goku came rushing around the corner as he heard me.

"What is it know?" Goku asked me.

"Is there an emergency?" Goku said.

"You could call it that." I said worried.

"Fasha and Turles are missing. I have no idea where they are." I said to him.

"They were going with Krillin and Yamcha I recall." Goku said as he rushed up to me.

"Do you have anyway to contact them?" I asked Goku.

"No not really." Goku told me depressed.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

Something could have happened to them. As I pondered this I heard Goku's phone ring. Chi Chi made her way to the phone as I tried to come up with a plan.

"We have to contact them somehow." I said.

"I could use Instant Transmission but I won't be able to find their exact location by just sensing energy." Goku said as he thought of another way.

"Uh you guys?" Chi Chi said as she interrupted us.

What is? Can't she see we are busy?

"What?!" I said to her as I turned my head.

"It's Bulma." Chi Chi told me.

Goku seemed to recognize the name as he heard her say this. Obviously somehow Goku knew this person.

"What is it?" Goku said interested.

"She told us to turn on the TV…" Chi Chi said confused.

"Why would she want us to do that?" Goku asked.

Chi Chi shrugged, as she had no idea.

"Okay then." Goku said as he picked up the remote.

This was an emergency we didn't have time for TV right now. Goku pressed a button as the TV turned on. As the TV turned on I saw that there was some type of remote.

'BREAKING NEWS' it said above the channel. I looked as I saw people freaking out in the background. I was instantly drawn in as I saw this. What was going on? A news report came on the set as she got in front of the camera.

"I am here live in Town Square where there has been strange sightings." The report began.

Strange sightings?

"A coffee shop was attacked by a strange alien creature." The woman said.

I knew what she meant. Somehow they blew their own cover.

"The alien has fled but authorities are soon to follow the being." The woman told us.

The police weren't going to react good to this.

"All civilians are advised to stay inside as the threat is very dangerous." The woman warned everyone.

"I repeat stay inside your homes!" The woman said sternly.

Goku flipped the TV off as he heard enough. Goku turned to me, as he didn't have to say anything. I knew what had to be done. I rushed up to him as he put his fingers on his forehead. Goku now knew where we had to go. Down town was the destination. Then we both disappeared as Goku used his Instant Transmission.

**Fasha POV**

I flew after Turles as I soon sensed something. I turned my head to side as I saw something from behind me. Helicopters were flying behind us. They were obviously here for Turles. The Helicopters kept their distance as they saw me.

"Give up quietly." The people in the helicopter told me.

"I can't." I responded.

I turned back to my front as I saw more Helicopters appear in front of us. Turles stopped as they blocked his way.

"Give up now!" The helicopters in front said.

Turles floated there, as he wasn't amused.

"Oh please you don't stand a chance." Turles told them.

"If anyone is giving up it should be you!" Turles barked.

"Turles stop!" I shouted at him.

"Don't get in my way." Turles said to me.

"They want to see power?!" Turles said.

"I'll show them power!" Turles shouted.

"Target is hostile. Use necessary force." The helicopter said aloud.

"This is the true power of the saiyans!" Turles shouted as I saw energy form around him.

Turles then shot a blast as one of the helicopters got hit. The helicopter caught fire as it spun out of control. Turles spun around as he shot multiple blasts at all the helicopters. The helicopters got hit as only a few of them were spared by the attack. The helicopters plummeted to what seemed their death.

"Darn!" I shouted as I rushed after the falling helicopters.

I rushed as I grabbed members of the helicopter in my arms. I flew down to the ground as I let go of them. I looked up as I saw one last helicopter falling towards me. I stuck my hand out as I caught the helicopter from hitting the ground. The helicopter stopped in my palm as I gently let it down. I stared up to Turles as I saw him floating there. Turles stared back as I saw at me.

"Why not let them die?" Turles said.

Turles then fired an energy volley from his hand. I rushed to the blast as I knocked them aside. I flew up to Turles as we reached the same level. Turles formed energy in his hand as he lifted it to the sky. Turles stayed silent as he lifted his hand. Then suddenly from behind I saw something. Something was falling from the sky and it was coming at us!

"Turles!" I warned him.

The energy in Turles hand disappeared as he turned around. Turles saw the space pod. Now that I saw it I saw that it was saiyan.

I rushed out of the way as I Turles dodged barely in time. The space pod flew down as it crashed into the ground. The space pod made a huge hole in the ground as it landed. Without hesitation the pod began to open. What was happening? Another saiyan? There was another saiyan? A figure floated out of the pod as all the bystanders ran away to a safe distance.

The figure then landed as I saw that…it was a female saiyan!

She was young and stood there without a care. The girl had green eyes and dark blue hair. There was a lighter blue bow in her hair. Her armor was the same color as her bow and her under suit was a black color.

She had a tail wrapped around her waist proving that she was a saiyan.

"Hey you!" The girl said as she pointed her black and blue glove at me.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"What planet am I on?" The girl asked as me.

"Earth?" I said still not knowing what she was getting at.

"Aw I am at the right place then." The female said as she turned her scouter on.

"Such low levels…this planet will be easy to conquer." The saiyan said.

She wasn't going to take over this planet.

"Sorry, but this planet is under watch." I said to her.

"I will fight you if I have to." I said as I stood my ground.

The saiyan turned to me as she heard me.

"Well then, prepare yourself." The saiyan said confident.

There was no way she was going to bet me. I put my foot back as the saiyan lunged at me. I flipped backwards as I dodged her hit. As I flipped I made sure to stick my feet out at the right time. As I flipped my feet caught her and kicked her in the chin. The invader stumbled backwards as I got back to my feet.

The woman wiped her face, as she didn't expect this skill from me. I stood straight up and faced her.

"You don't know who you are fighting." I said to her.

"I may be low class but I sure don't have the skill of one." I said proudly.

"Doesn't matter, I will still serve lord Frieza." The saiyan said.

What? Frieza? The saiyan then rushed at me as Turles got in the way.

"Stop y…" Turles said as he suddenly stopped talking.

Turles got hit in the face as he didn't even try to block or dodge. The mysterious saiyan then barraged Turles, as Turles did nothing to stop the attacks. Turles took the punishment, as I wondered why he did nothing. The saiyan kept on attacking as I realized something was wrong. Something was wrong with Turles.

The saiyan woman smacked Turles aside as Turles went flying away. I jumped in the way as I attacked the saiyan again. The saiyan protected herself as she then stuck her hand point blank at me. I grabbed her hand and forced it to the side as the laser flew astray. The laser fly off as it hit a random building. The invading saiyan pulled her hand away as she jumped up onto a building.

"That's it…time to level this place." The invading saiyan said as she built up energy.

I rushed up, as I got ready to stop her. As I was going to stop her I saw someone come from behind her. The person moved quickly as he chopped her on the neck. The female saiyan was stunned, as the chop was obviously powerful. The female saiyan lunged forward as she fell over and on to the ground. As she fell over it was revealed who had dealt the blow.

Gold energy covered the person as I saw that it was Vegeta.

* * *

Got a new dog a few days ago. She is a pound dog. Anyway enough news about me.


	8. Chapter 8: A young warrior

**Bardock POV**

We appeared in the middle of town as we saw around us that everyone was panicking. We were obviously close to them. Goku took off without hesitation as he saw the people freaking out also.

I saw smoke, as we got closer. As we flew over it I saw that a helicopter was destroyed. I saw that there were multiple of them actually. Goku kept on flying, as he didn't stop. I soon followed behind as I saw Goku land on top a building.

I saw that at the top of the building was Vegeta in his super form and… Is that a saiyan?

I looked closer as I saw that it was indeed a saiyan. It was a female saiyan who was unconscious at the moment. Fasha soon landed on the building also as she was flying near by.

"Humph. Not even a good challenge." Vegeta said talking about the saiyan.

"You have some explaining to do." Vegeta said as he turned to Fasha.

"Yeah, Yeah I'll tell you later but right now isn't the time." Fasha said to him.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll go get Turles." Vegeta told us as he flew to go get him.

I walked up to the saiyan as I rolled her over. The saiyan had blue hair and wore saiyan armor. Where was she hiding all this time? I looked up as I saw Goku walk up to her also.

"Wow, another saiyan." Goku said aloud.

I looked up at Fasha as she looked back at me. I knew we were thinking the same thing, who was this person? Vegeta returned as he held Turles by the collar. Turles didn't try to fight as he was still in shock.

"Prince Vegeta is the super saiyan?!" Turles said shocked.

No one answered him, as we knew it was time to go. Goku put his fingers on his forehead as we all vanished.

**Fasha POV**

We reappeared as we all were now in Goku's house. Chi Chi jumped in surprise as she dropped the dishes she was holding.

"Hehe sorry honey." Goku said as he saw her.

"It's alright…" Chi Chi said still a little shook up.

"I'll go get a broom." Chi Chi said as she walked away.

As Chi Chi left the room I turned to everyone else. Vegeta had thrown Turles on the ground as Turles tried to get back up. Vegeta's hair turned back to normal as he looked at me.

"Now…you were going to tell me what you were thinking when you brought him back." Vegeta said not amused.

"Well…" I said not knowing what to say.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance." I said hopefully.

"That's idiotic, he will always be ruthless and evil." Vegeta said.

"So I'm guessing the whole dating thing didn't work out?" Goku asked me.

I shook my head as I answered him. Goku frowned as he put his hand on his face.

"Well now what?" Goku said as he thought.

"What! You were in on this the whole time Kakarot!" Vegeta said to him.

"Well yeah." Goku said.

"I can't believe you." Vegeta said to him.

"I guess I'm the only one who actually sees the danger then." Vegeta said.

Well Vegeta may be right, our attempts at dating failed for Turles. Turles got up as I looked at him. Turles shook his head as he looked around.

"Well now what are you doing to do with me?" Turles asked.

"There is no way I could compete with the legendary super saiyan." Turles said as he gave up.

I didn't know how to answer that. No, we had to keep on trying. We came too far to give up now.

"Please can you give me one more chance?" I said to everyone.

"One chance is all that I ask." I said to Vegeta and the others.

"Fine by me." Goku answered always giving people chances to change.

Bardock pondered this as he looked at me.

"Okay okay. I'll give him one more chance." Bardock said giving in.

"Vegeta?" I said as I looked at him.

"Humph, fine one more chance." Vegeta said to me.

"Yes!" I said excited.

"But…" Vegeta said as he stopped me.

I looked at Vegeta as he stopped me.

"If he fails and begins to attack again I will kill him there on the spot." Vegeta said coldly.

I nodded, as I understood.

"Good." Vegeta said as he opened the door and left.

I sighed, as I should have known Vegeta wouldn't have spared Turles.

"Where is the other saiyan anyway?" I asked, as I wanted to change the subject.

"Oh her? I teleported her over to Bulma." Goku told me.

"Bulma said that she had something that could contain Turles or in this case the invading saiyan." Chi Chi told me.

"Bulma is really good with that stuff." Chi Chi added.

"Alright then I think it's time to pay Bulma a visit." I said.

"Hey if you are going there so am I. I want to know what this is all about." Bardock said as he joined me.

"We better take Turles with us just in case though." Bardock recommended.

Turles walked forward as he joined us also.

"You guys wanna go there now?" Goku asked me.

"That would be nice." I said politely to my son.

"Alright." Goku said as he focused. Then like that we all disappeared.

**Radditz POV**

I sat along the side of the river, as I had no idea of where I was going. Vegeta took off so quickly I didn't even know where to begin to look.

"Who are you?" A voice asked as I looked up.

There stood a very big saiyan.

"Ah hello there." I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

Another saiyan walked next to him as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" The smaller saiyan asked.

"Well I came here with Prince Vegeta." I told them.

The smaller one snorted as he hear Vegeta's name. He obviously wasn't happy with being beaten by Vegeta.

"I am Radditz and I used to be on the same team as Vegeta." I explained.

"Oh great another elite saiyan." The smaller one said sarcastically.

The bigger one turned to him as he then turned back to me.

"I am Borgos." The bigger one said.

Borgos turned to the smaller one, as he didn't say anything. Borgos smacked the smaller one upside the head as he got his attention.

"Okay, Okay. I'm Tora." Tora said introducing himself.

"So…who are you two?" I asked.

"We are friends with Bardock. You know, a low level…" Tora said as he was hinting at something.

"Oh yes Bardock. He's my father." I told them.

Both of them were surprised as they recognized me suddenly.

"Radditz oh right. I remember him talking about you." Tora said.

"He doesn't remember much about you." Tora said.

"Yeah he tends to forget his past easily." I said back.

"Bardock is our commander." Borgos said. That was interesting.

"That makes sense now." I said.

"Well…how long are you going to stay here?" Tora asked me.

I was going to leave just until Vegeta got the ship fixed. Wait…why was I waiting for him?

"You know, I think I'm going to leave right now." I said as I got up and walked away.

I walked through the forest as I tried to get through it. Once I cleared my way of plants I saw the city. I jumped into the air as I took off to go find Vegeta. It's about time I took charge for once.

**Bardock POV**

We appeared in the middle of a room as I saw all the high tech equipment all around me. It reminded me of one of Frieza's medical facilities.

"This is pretty good technology…for a human that is." Turles said aloud.

I had to admit I didn't think a human would be able to match our own technology.

"Hello there." A voice said.

I turned and saw blue hair. I remembered who this person was; this was Bulma.

"Bulma!" Fasha said happily.

"Hey it's been awhile hasn't it?" Bulma asked in response.

"Too long for my taste." Fasha said happy to see her friend again.

"It's nice to see all of y…" Bulma said as she saw Turles there.

"AH!" Bulma yelled in fear.

"Oh sorry. I just wasn't expecting…you to be here." Bulma said as she regained her composure.

"Another human with a low power level, how surprising." Turles said sarcastically.

"Turles! Behave yourself." Fasha scolded him.

"Sorry we are trying to get him to change." Fasha said to Bulma.

"It's okay he just startled me." Bulma said.

"So when do we get answers from this invader?" I asked Bulma.

"Oh yes right. Please follow me." Bulma said as she walked with all of us following behind.

We stopped as we saw a clear tube with the saiyan inside.

"There she is." Bulma said as she gestured to the invader.

"She obviously hasn't said anything yet." I said as I turned to Bulma.

"You are correct. She isn't afraid of me so I haven't gotten anything out of her." Bulma said as she shrugged.

"I'll get her to talk." I said confidently as I walked inside the chamber.

Bulma was surprised of how quickly I walked in. As I walked in I saw the woman sitting at a table. The saiyan was tapping her fingers on the table in boredom.

"Finally something interesting." The saiyan said as she saw me sit down next to her.

"Hey big guy what are you here to do to me? Threaten me? Torture me? Cause if that's what you are thinking you can save your breath." The saiyan said.

"I just want answers." I said to her.

"I want to at least know your name and why are here." I said.

"Like I'm going to talk." The saiyan said stubbornly.

I smirked as I saw that she was a true saiyan after all.

"Do you want me to send in Prince Vegeta?" I said to her.

The saiyan sweated, as she knew the power Vegeta had. I purposely left out the fact that he wasn't the only saiyan because I knew that it would be more intimidating if she thought there was only one in existence.

"Fine you win." The saiyan said as she bowed her head.

"My name is Ai." The saiyan said as she lifted her head up.

So Ai was her name, so far so good.

"I was raised under the ways of Frieza and I stay loyal to Frieza unlike you traitors." Ai said to me.

The poor girl still thought Frieza was alive. Well I guess news across the galaxy doesn't spread very fast.

"Trust me Frieza isn't as great as you think he is." I said smiling.

"Go on…" I said to her.

"I was sent here to take over this planet since a lot of saiyans that were sent here have failed." Ai said.

That was true a lot of us didn't take over this planet, but it wasn't because it was difficult. But if Frieza was already dead who sent her here?

"Who exactly were the ones who sent you here?" I asked her.

"In my quadrant we have two rulers. They are called Abo and Cado." Ai told me.

Abo and Cado? I had never heard of them before.

"Abo and Cado are part of Frieza's forces and they take control for Frieza." Ai explained.

Obviously Abo and Cado knew of Frieza's death. But they didn't tell the people under their control so they can still preserve Frieza's way of life. Interesting…

"Oh yes there is one more thing." I said getting ready to leave.

"This may be shocking. But Frieza isn't alive anymore." I said as the saiyan's facial expression changed. The saiyan stared at the ground as she tried to grasp the concept of Frieza being dead.

"That is all." I said as I got up and left her.

I opened the door and closed it as everyone looked at me.

"Her name is Ai and she was sent here by some of Frieza's goons. Abo and Cado are there names." I explained to everyone.

"So she was just following orders then." Fasha said.

"It's interesting to see another female saiyan." Bulma said as she chewed on her pencil.

"I suggest we don't kill her. But the choose is your guys'." Bulma said to us.

I knew that Fasha would want to save her but I wasn't sure about the others.

"Maybe we can give a chance like Turles." Fasha recommended.

"Why was Turles rampaging in the city anyway?" Bulma asked Fasha.

"Well… we were trying to find a partner for Turles." Fasha told her.

"But Krillin and Yamcha messed it all up." Fasha said.

"Krillin and Yamcha were in charge of the romance?!" Bulma said surprised.

"No wonder it failed. Krillin and Yamcha are awful at romance." Bulma told us.

"Really?" Fasha asked.

"Oh yeah big time. Yamcha always tries to woe me and fails." Bulma said.

"I couldn't believe I ever dated that jerk." Bulma mumbled.

"And Krillin is just as bad." Bulma told us.

"He was taking my top off and pulling my pants down the first time I met him." Bulma said as she remembered the past.

"And don't even get me started with Roshi." Bulma said mad.

"I know. I can't believe that old man." Fasha said joining in.

"Ladies let's focus on the matter at hand please." I said breaking their conversation.

"Ahem right." Fasha said focusing back on the matter.

"Well… I would say that that's all we need for the time being." Bulma said.

"Then it's time to go." I said as I turned to Fasha.

Fasha nodded as she turned to Bulma.

"Thank you so much for having us here." Fasha said to Bulma.

"No problem. Just keep up the good work you guys." Bulma said back.

Turles followed behind as we exited the house. We flew into the air as we had our way back to our house.

"I agree with Bulma, maybe this saiyan isn't so evil." Fasha said.

"Yeah well let's just hope you are right." I said to her.

I still wasn't sure to make of this situation. I turned back as I saw Turles with a blank expression and staring off into the sky. And from the looks of it Turles didn't know what to make of this either.

* * *

Now Ai's orgin and motive are revealed. What will happen next? Only I know the answer for now.


	9. Chapter 9: A promise

**Turles POV**

I walked outside. Everyone was now inside and by this time was probably asleep. I walked outside in the dark of night, as I couldn't sleep. My mind was so busy; I couldn't make time for sleep right now.

The night was something of mystery. Calculated and precise yet no one can figure out why it falls. I walked outside as I made my way to Bulma's house. As I got there I walked up to the window.

I looked inside as I saw that no one was awake. I put my hand on the doorknob as I twisted it. The door opened to my surprise. Bulma must be more trusting then I thought she was. As I walked inside I saw that Bulma wasn't in the living room. I better not wake him up. I flew inches above the ground, as I didn't want to take any chance of waking Bulma up. I floated around the house as I tried to find her.

Ai had to be around here somewhere.

I looked around as I soon entered what I would guess was Bulma's laboratory. I floated around as I saw Ai in a cell. Ai sat the corner of the cell as she huddled around her knees. Ai slowly drifted in and out of sleep as she sat there.

I didn't recognize her when I first saw her. This was a completely different person then the one I first saw. The one I first met was strong and confident. But now she wasn't any of those things, she was young and scared. Then that's when it hit me. Ai wasn't a warrior trained for combat, she was a young woman forced her against her will. I walked out of the shadows as Ai snapped her neck to see me. Ai wiped her face as what guessed she was wiping away her tears.

"You!" Ai said as she got up.

"Yes it's me, Turles." I responded to her.

The girl looked ashamed, as she knew that I saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Ai asked.

What was I going to tell her?

"I came to see if you were okay." I told her.

"Since when did you care?" Ai said as she turned her back on me.

"Ever since I first saw you I cared." I said deciding to tell the truth.

"Listen you can stop pretending." Ai said not believing me.

I stared at the ground, as I didn't know what to say next.

"Why don't you try and break out?" I asked her.

"What's the point." Ai said hopelessly.

"I am on the same planet as the Legendary Super Saiyan." Ai said.

"Besides where is there to go even if I did escape?" Ai said.

"My home planet is gone, this planet wants me dead." Ai told me.

"And if I show up to Abo and Cado a failure then I will definitely die." Ai said as she turned around to face me.

"Everything I once knew was a lie!" Ai yelled.

"Frieza was no hero he was tyrant. This planet wasn't an easy target it has the strongest people I had ever known on it." Ai said as she shook her head.

"My family is dead and my overlords don't tolerate failure." Ai said.

"What am I supposed to do Turles? Why don't you tell me?!" Ai said as tears came from her eyes.

I didn't respond to her.

"That's all I'm good for is failure." Ai said sadly.

What was she good at; I couldn't answer that. I knew nothing about this girl named Ai yet… I seem attracted to her. I wanted to touch her, comfort her. I walked over to the other side as I walked to the side with the door on it. I opened the door as I walked in. I walked to Ai as I contemplated my chose.

Ai could just be leering me in so she could get her freedom.

I walked up to Ai as I put my hand on her shoulder. Ai turned to me as she felt the contact. I stared up into her eyes as she stared back.

"I swear that I will get you out of here." I said to her making a promise.

Ai stared at me as I saw how helpless she was. She was so innocent; she didn't even seem like a saiyan.

"Thank you." Ai whispered to me.

I nodded, as I would do anything for her. I turned to the door as I walked out of the chamber. I closed the door as I saw Ai still in there. I put my hand on the chamber as I realized what I was doing.

I had a slim chance but I had to try. I took my hand off the glass as I walked out of the room. I knew I had made a lot of promises but this one was one I intended to keep.

**Radditz POV**

I rushed through the night as I tracked Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't going to order me around ever again. Anger flowed through my body as I reached past trees.

My scouter beeped rapidly as I frantically tried to find Vegeta's signature. I looked around as my scouter suddenly picked up something. I rushed towards the signature, as I knew it had to be Vegeta's. I rushed up as I was led to a house.

I landed to the ground as I looked around for Vegeta. He had to be here somewhere. The signature seemed to be coming from inside. I opened the door as I walked in. The signature was still strong. I peered around a corner as I saw Vegeta there. There you are. I peered around the corner again as I saw more of Vegeta. Vegeta only had his undershirt on; he must be relaxing. That fool, he is completely vulnerable now. It doesn't matter if I kill Vegeta or not. The only thing that matter is that without his armor he was much less of a threat.

I was about to come around the corner when something caught my eye. I stopped as I saw that there was someone else in the room. The other person walked out of the shadows as I tried to make out who it was. I quickly noticed that it wasn't male. The person walked out of the shadows as I saw that she had blue hair. She revealed herself and I noticed that she was only wearing her undergarments. I stared at the pale gray underwear for a second as I receded back.

What was going on?

I turned back as I saw the woman make her way towards Vegeta. Vegeta and her hugged as I realized what was going on.

Vegeta you sly dog, well I guess it was only a matter of time. Princes always got the women easily. My feelings of anger slowly ran away. Prince Vegeta, soft? I smirked as I thought of this. It was so unlike Vegeta to be compassionate. I would let Vegeta have his moment.

I walked away as I made sure not to make any sounds. I guess Vegeta wasn't as cruel as I thought he was. Or maybe he was also being changed by the charm of this planet called Earth.

**Fasha POV**

It was daytime as I walked outside. I made my way to Bulma's lab, as I wanted to check up on Ai. I knocked on the door as Bulma opened it.

"Hey there." Bulma greeted me as she stood there.

"Can I check on Ai?" I asked her.

"Oh sure." Bulma said as she moved out of the way and let me in.

We both walked as we arrived to the chamber. There Ai was…passed out on the floor. She was still asleep? Either she didn't get much sleep last night or she slept for an abnormal time. I looked over at the woman as I then turned back to Bulma.

"Anything different with her?" I asked Bulma.

"Oh right." Bulma said as she walked up to a monitor.

"What does it say?" I asked her.

"Oh it says…" Bulma said as she trailed off.

"It is more or less not the same…maybe." Bulma said.

I looked at her as I realized she was acting strangely.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Umm." Bulma said trying to come up with an answer.

"Did you even have Ai monitored last night?" I asked as I noticed that there was dirt smudges on the cell's door handle.

"Not…really." Bulma responded.

"I thought you were going to look over her?" I asked.

"I know but I was just…busy last night." Bulma said as she walked away from the monitor.

"With what?" I asked her.

"You know…projects…" Bulma said not letting me hear the truth.

"Just tell me the truth." I said impatient.

"Alright the truth is I lo…" Bulma said as she stopped.

Turles walked into the room, as she was about to say something.

"Hello there ladies." Turles greeted us.

I didn't care because I wanted to hear what Bulma was going to say.

"I need to talk to you." Turles said to us.

"What is it?" I asked him.

Turles took a breath as he was going to speak.

"I think we should set Ai free." Turles said boldly.

* * *

Oh no! What will everyone think of this? What happens next? Find out next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Only love

My other computer sorted out and died. I'm glad it wasn't this one. If it was this one I would be taking a long hiatus. I have all my work on this. Anyway that didn't happen so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Fasha POV**

"What?!" Krillin yelled.

"You have got to be kidding." Krillin said.

"There is no way we can just let her go." Krillin said making up his mind.

"I would have to agree with Krillin on this one, she is dangerous." Yamcha agreed.

"Yeah. She wants to take over our world." Puar said as he floated over Yamcha.

We all gathered here as we heard about Turles suggestion. Turles suggested that Ai was set free and now everyone was throwing their own too cents in.

"Come on you guys." Goku said as he tried to change their opinion.

I stood near Goku's table as I heard the discussion.

"Maybe Ai isn't as bad as we thought she was." Goku told them.

"Goku she is a being from outer space." Chi Chi said.

"Well I was a being from outer space?" Goku retorted.

"That's different." Chi Chi said.

"I bet she doesn't have any manners." Chi Chi said as she wagged her finger.

"I bet she's just as savage as that Radditz fellow." Chi Chi said aloud.

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

"Are you still upset about Radditz killing me?" Goku said to his wife.

"You didn't think I would forget did you?" Chi Chi said.

"I remember the horrible things he has done." Chi Chi snorted.

"Can we please get back on subject?" Tora said as he interrupted.

"I think that we should see what she does first." Tora suggested.

"Humph. She is just like Turles." Vegeta said.

"Weak and no challenge." Vegeta insulted.

"This is why I never followed you…prince." Turles retorted.

"I don't know about any of these chooses." Bulma said as she thought.

"I don't think we have to right to keep her locked away but I don't think we could take the chance of her escaping either." Bulma said, as she couldn't decide what to do.

"I think we should let her go." I said.

"I mean she was only following orders." I said giving my opinion.

"She could always be hiding that excuse." Yamcha said making a good point.

Ai could just be acting; deep down she could be completely different.

"I don't trust Turles or Ai." Bardock said.

"They could both just be doing this because they want our trust." Bardock said not trusting them.

"Okay, okay." Krillin said taking charge.

"We aren't going to come to a conclusion doing this." Krillin said telling the truth.

"I say we do this diplomatically. Let's take a vote." Krillin said as he stood up.

"Should we let Ai free?" Krillin said stating the question.

"Yamcha…yay or nay?" Krillin asked Yamcha.

"Nay." Yamcha answered.

"I'm with Yamcha." Puar said agreeing with Yamcha, like always.

"Tora…yay or nay?" Krillin asked.

"Nay." Tora said making up his mind.

"Chi Chi…yay or nay?" Krillin asked.

"I don't want anymore delinquents ruining the neighborhood. Nay." Chi Chi said.

This wasn't looking good.

"Goku…yay or nay?" Krillin asked.

"She deserves freedom. Yay." Goku said.

At least Goku was on board, but just Goku's vote wouldn't set Ai free.

"Fasha…yay or nay?" Krillin said coming to me.

"Yay." I said simply.

"Borgos…yay or nay?" Krillin asked.

Borgos looked at Tora as Tora shook his head.

"Nay." Borgos said as he turned back to Krillin.

"Vegeta…yay or nay?" Krillin asked.

"Humph. Nay." Vegeta said.

"Bardock…yay or nay?" Krillin asked.

I crossed my fingers as I hoped he would side with me. Bardock looked at me as he sighed.

"Yay." Bardock said giving in to me.

I smiled at Bardock as Bardock looked at me and smiled back. Oh Bardock, you really are the best.

"Okay, that's everyone then." Krillin announced to everyone.

My attention went back to vote as Krillin spoke.

"Turles is obviously a yay and I am a nay." Krillin said.

I counted the number of votes up in my head. That was 7 nays and 4 yays. That means Ai wasn't being set free.

"Alright looks like we keep Ai locked up." Krillin announced.

"Sorry Turles that's the rules." Krillin said as he turned back to Turles.

Turles looked angry as he saw that Ai wasn't getting her freedom.

"I can't believe you people." Turles said as he marched off.

I followed behind as Turles opened the door. Turles left the door open as he walked outside. I watched as I saw Turles walked off. As Turles walked it began to rain. I stood there as the rain hit my skin and Turles walked out of my sight. I felt awful, I knew it wasn't my fault but I still felt bad. I find it kind of ironic. We were trying to help Turles find true love and when he finally finds it we shut him down.

**Bardock POV**

I sat in my house as I watched the rain pour. I tried to help Fasha I really did. But I couldn't have control over it. They wanted it and they got it. Nothing I could do could stop it now. I truly did feel bad for not believing Turles.

Turles truly did change but I didn't believe him. To ask for Ai freedom took guts only someone in love could care that much. I would have felt terrible if they had locked Fasha away but if that happened back then I probably would have killed everyone and free her myself. But this was different; Turles was trying to reform himself from killing.

Turles couldn't kill everyone to solve this problem. Some times killing didn't solve your problems. I sighed, as I knew that this was a bad sign. There was nothing I could now. I could only apologize for being wrong.

**Ai POV**

Turles really did care about me. He was one of the only people who cared about me. But what was I doing? Was I really going to let another person closed to me? I wasn't going to let it happen again, I knew better then that. Yet in my heart I wanted him close to me. My head is screaming 'get a grip girl!' yet I ignore it.

There was no chance, no way. I won't say that I'm in love. At least…out loud I won't say I'm in love. I sat in the cell thinking about this as I saw the scientist woman walk up to the cell.

"I'm sorry Ai…" She said to me. I looked up at her.

"We have decided that you will not be set free." The woman told me.

No…this couldn't be. This was going to destroy all the plans I had. Turles had promised me I would be set free!

"No please." I said as I pushed up against the glass.

"Don't keep me in here forever." I pleaded to her.

"I'm sorry but this isn't my choose." The female scientist said to me.

She walked over to a monitor as she punched in some numbers then huge pieces of metal begun to slide down as they were going to cover the chamber.

"Stop this." I said to her.

The metal didn't stop as it was now almost over the chamber completely. The woman walked slowly disappeared as the chamber was soon completely covered with the metal sheets.

This couldn't be happening.

I slammed my body against the metal as I tried to break free. No! No, no no. I tried multiple other times as each time I put more power behind my hits. I soon stopped tackling as I began to freak out. I began punching and kicking at the metal as the metal still didn't budge. I continued more as I tried desperately to break my prison. I tried more and more as I ignored the pain in my body.

I stopped for a second as I looked down at my hands. I saw that my knuckles were bleeding due to how hard I was punching.

I stopped looking at my hands as I stared back at the metal. I couldn't even see the anterior of the lab anymore. I yelled as I hit the metal again with my fist. I punched more and more as I tried with everything I had. I could hear Abo and Cado laughing at my failure. I could hear Frieza talking down to me. I could see the whole saiyan race shaking their heads.

_"You are nothing."_ I could hear Abo whisper in my ear.

_"Just give up."_ Cado whispered in my other ear.

I continued punching, as I wanted to prove them wrong. Tears began to form in my eyes as all the voices continued to tell me I was no good. I missed my footing as I fell on my knees. I continued to try punching as I was on my knees. My punches did nothing as I soon stopped.

I sobbed on my knees as I began to believe them. I was nothing. I was just common trash. I was a failure. Then I heard someone speak to me.

"I cared about you ever since I first met you." Turles said in my ear.

Turles… I got to my feet as I faced the metal covering. I was something. I was going to get out of here.

I focused my energy, as I felt determined again. My fist clench as I felt the energy coarse through me. This was my energy. I had it in my body this whole time. The energy around my body all moved to my hands as I stuck them out. The energy felt great, I felt like I was finally in control.

I released the blast as it tore through the metal and destroyed the whole side of the chamber. My laser soon stopped as I regained control of my energy. That blast was so strong, I was a warrior, and I did have potential. I ran out of the chamber as I looked out the new hole I created in the lab. It was time to find Turles.

I took off into the rain as I let my heart guide me.

**Fasha POV**

I sat in our bedroom as I looked out into the dark rain. I was on the verge of getting up from my bed as I saw a huge amount of energy burst out of nowhere. I saw the energy wave as it flew off into the sky and disappeared.

Who could have done that?

I rushed out of the bedroom as I exited the house. I looked in the direction of the laser as I tried to find some type of reason. I then saw a figure light up and take off into the rain as my eyes followed it. Was that who I thought it was? I had to find out. I took off as I went after it.

**Bardock POV**

I felt a wave of energy as I turned to see what it was. I ran out of the door and saw someone take off. I had to follow them. I flew fast as I tried to catch up to it. I flew through the trees as I tried to track it. I flew until I saw pink energy ahead of me. I knew who that was. I pulled along side her as I talked to her.

"You saw it too?" I yelled through the rain.

"Yeah that was big. Who couldn't see that?" Fasha yelled back to me.

The rain splashed against me as we both rushed after the figure. I looked to my side as I saw two other energies pull beside us.

"Hey what do you know more people?" I said not surprised.

"Let's go see what is going on." Krillin said to us.

"Yeah this better be good." Yamcha said as he flew also.

"Alright lets do it then." I said as we all sped up. It was time for answers.

**Turles POV**

I walked away as I wanted to leave this place forever. Then my scouter buzzed and it read a level. I quickly spun around as I saw the number grow. There was a huge energy level coming this way. I saw the energy as it flew through the trees. I got in my fighting stance as I stood in the rain. If Vegeta wanted me dead then he would get the fight of his life.

The energy came closer as I noticed something. I didn't know whose energy this was. The figure landed in front of me as the energy disappeared. The person walked closer to me as I noticed that I recognized this person. It was Ai! Ai ran to me as the rain poured down on her. The rain had caused her hair to fold down and her clothes were soaked.

"Turles…" Ai said to me.

"Don't leave." Ai pleaded.

"How did you get out here?" I asked confused by how she escaped.

"I truly am strong Turles. I found the power within me and broke out." Ai explained to me.

"That's amazing." I said to her.

"Please stay." Ai said to me.

"I wasn't going to leave you." I said to her.

"That's because I… love you." I said as I realized that I had never used the word 'love' before.

Ai smiled as she heard this. Ai rushed up and hugged me as I hugged her back. Ai let go as I stared into her beautiful eyes. We both shared a moment of silence as we just stared into each other. We didn't have to say anything; somehow I knew what she was thinking.

Then Ai leaned in slowly as I made not effort to move. Ai's lips touched mine as I pushed up against her back. Ai continued to kiss me and I wrapped my hands around the back of her head. The rain continued to pour as we both showed our love. I guess only love can make it rain. The night is hot and black as ink. I barely paid any attention to around me as I only focused on Ai.

I felt happy and like a huge weight had been lifted. And for once in my life I finally found what I was looking for.

**Fasha POV**

I came to a stop as I saw something ahead. Bardock looked around as Krillin and Yamcha also looked around.

"Why'd you stop?" Bardock asked me.

"Look." I said as I pointed in the direction.

Everyone looked closer as they saw a person.

"Good eye Fasha. That has to be Turles." Bardock said aloud.

"Let's go get him then." Yamcha said as he took off for a closer look.

All of us followed as we landed at a different viewpoint. As I got closer I noticed something. There were two people. I looked closer as I saw that it was… Turles and Ai! How did Ai escape? I was about to rush in when I stopped myself. Wait are they… They were. Ai and Turles were kissing.

I smiled as I saw the sight. Turles had found love after all. Bardock rushed next to me as he stopped to see the same thing. Bardock let down his guard as he saw Turles and Ai.

"Well what do you know?" Bardock said as he smirked.

"I guess Turles really has changed." Bardock said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for changing my mind Fasha." Bardock said as he turned to me.

I turned to face him as I smiled back.

"It's never too late for love." I said to him.

I could feel the love. It was refreshing to finally see Turles find it. Turles and Ai let go as they held each other.

"That's my boy." Yamcha said to him.

"You go get her." Krillin encouraged.

"It's so beautiful." Krillin said like a dork.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry." Yamcha said holding back tears.

Krillin and Yamcha hugged each other as they then began to sob obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes as I turned to face the two. The two continued to sob as they held each other.

Turles and Ai then turned to us as they realized we were watching them. We all smiled to them as we waved. Turles and Ai smiled back as they saw us. I couldn't believe I was ever going to use this term again.

But now I can finally say it again… mission complete.

* * *

This was a little long but I hoped you liked it. I had a nice time at Hot August Nights. Nothing beats classic cars.


	11. Chapter 11: Redemption

**Bardock POV**

Turles and Ai flew over to us as they held close to each other. Ai started to frown as she stared at the ground.

"Well I guess you are here to take me back." Ai said as she rubbed her arm.

I shook my head to the side as I answered her question. Ai looked up as she saw my motion. A smile reappeared on her face as she saw this.

"Really?!" Ai said excited.

I nodded as Fasha gave her a thumbs- up.

"I say it's alright." Fasha said.

"What do you guys say?" Fasha asked as she turned to us.

"Go right ahead kid." I said to her.

Fasha turned to Krillin and Yamcha who were weeping.

"Yeah, yeah just go." Yamcha said still crying.

"Follow your dreams." Krillin added as he also cried.

I chuckled a bit at Krillin and Yamcha. Puar joined in also as he held onto Yamcha. Puar joined in as Krillin and Yamcha cried.

"I don't have to go back?" Ai asked still stunned.

"Yup." Fasha said.

Ai hugged Turles as she heard the news.

"Did you hear that, Turles?" Ai said to him.

Turles smiled at his lover as he secretly rejoiced also.

"Come on let's go back." I said as I took off.

Everyone followed expect for Yamcha, Krillin and Puar. I was going to say something but I decided to not break them up. Instead we all flew back home. They will catch up later.

**Radditz POV**

"I feel awful about locking her up." Bulma said as she sat in a chair.

I came around the corner as I hear Bulma.

"Radditz!" Bulma said as she saw me.

I walked into the room as faced her.

"Did you mange to fix our ship?" I asked the scientist.

Bulma was silent for a moment as she then realized what I was talking about.

"Oh you mean your guy's space pod. I complete forgot for a second, I have a lot on my mind." Bulma said.

I rolled my eyes, as I knew she was thinking about Vegeta. She better have fixed my ship instead of spending time with Vegeta the whole time.

"Yeah, it's fixed and in the garage." Bulma said as she gestured in the direction of her garage.

I was about to walk to the lab when Bulma said something.

"I also built a second one for you guys, so you guys can go where you please." Bulma added.

She built a second ship for us…finally! Now I can fly without having to put up with Vegeta being there.

I walked off as I entered the garage. I looked around as I saw something with a tarp over it. I pulled the tarp off as it revealed the space pod. This must have been the one that was broken. I turned to my side as I saw another one in the corner of the garage. I couldn't see the ship to well so I opened the garage door. As the door opened light poured in more and I got a better view of the second space ship. As the door completely opened I saw the ship in full view.

The ship was bigger then I thought it would be. The ship was sleeker then the space pod but it shared the spherical design of it. It didn't look like any of the passing by space ships I had seen. There were the words 'capsule corp.' written on the side of the ship also. I pulled the ship out of the garage as it glimmered in the sun.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around and saw my father there. My mother was also there as she stood next to him.

"Where were you guys? You have been gone all night." I asked them.

"Let's just say we were helping a friend." Fasha said.

What could she mean by that? My mother moved out of the way as I saw Turles and Ai there. Turles actually looked…happy. I turned to Ai as I saw her blush.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Congratulations you two." I said to both of them.

I then turned around as I walked back into the garage and pulled Vegeta and my space pod out.

"Two ships?" Fasha asked.

"Yeah, it's so Vegeta and me can travel separately." I explained as I opened the hatch to the pod.

"Now all I need to do is get Vegeta." I said as I looked around for him.

"There will be no need for that." A voice said.

I turned around as I saw Vegeta walk out of the shadows.

"Vegeta!" I said in surprise.

Vegeta walked in front of us as he crossed his arms.

"I'm staying right here." Vegeta told me.

I was wondering what Vegeta was getting at. Why didn't he want to leave this planet? I thought he hated it.

"Why aren't you leaving?" I asked him interested.

"I have to get stronger, and this planet gets it's share of powerful opponents." Vegeta told me.

Well Earth did get a lot of visitors.

"As the prince of all saiyans I must stay here and get stronger, so I may surpass Kakarot!" Vegeta said honorably.

"Go ahead and leave if you want Radditz." Vegeta said giving me permission.

That's Vegeta, always giving me commands.

"What are you doing to do with the extra ship then?" Krillin asked as I realized that he was here.

"Yeah we can't just leave it here." Yamcha added.

"We'll take that off your hands…" Turles said answering the question.

"Yeah we were thinking about leaving." Ai added in.

"I think that this town won't welcome us back peacefully." Turles explained.

So he is an outlaw on this planet also huh?

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Bardock said to them.

"We will miss you." Fasha said as she left slightly sad.

"Have fun you kids." Yamcha added.

"Yeah, enjoy your new relationship." Krillin said.

"We won't forget what you have done for us." Turles said as he looked around.

"I will always remember your kindness." Ai said as she bowed.

Bardock and everyone else bowed back as they honored her back.

"Farewell father." I said to Bardock.

"You know for a higher class you aren't that bad. I'm proud of you son." Bardock said truthfully.

I smiled at my father then I stepped inside the pod. I strapped myself in as I looked out the window. My pod took off into the sky as I saw Ai and Turles space ship follow me into orbit. We left the atmosphere as I looked into space.

Out there were still people imprisoned, those people would need help. And I would provide them the help they needed. I will make sure a tyrant like Frieza won't happen again.

**Fasha POV**

Both ships took off as they made their way to other paths. There destinies would take them were they needed to be. The ships flew out of my sight as I wished them all luck. "Now all we need to do is get you a girlfriend Krillin." Yamcha teased.

"Who said I would want your help for that?!" Krillin argued back.

"You need my help, you don't know your way around women." Yamcha said back.

"Oh yeah?" Krillin said back.

Krillin and Yamcha argued as I held close to Bardock. It felt so good to finally be home. I knew that I had made the right choose. Bardock stared up into the sky, as he was lost in his deep thought. It was finished; what ever Turles did now was his own. I had brought Turles back.

Now everything in the past was finally finished… I had repaid all my debt.

* * *

The End. Thank you all for your support. It was nice writing something different for once. I hope you liked it sideshow27. So I am now going to call this story done.


End file.
